Preparation of food in the kitchen sometimes is a quite complex affair requiring many pots, pans and kitchen utensils. Pots and pans are usually stored out of sight in the kitchen area and a majority of utensils may be stored in a drawer that is convenient to the food preparation area. Utensils may also be stored on a countertop that is near and convenient to the food preparation area. In preparing food or following a recipe the sequential use of many cooking utensils, and even the repeated use of the same utensil may be required, in which case it would be desirable to have a nearby and convenient place to store multiple utensils.
Typically some form of open topped canister may be used to store numerous utensils on a countertop with no organization to the assembly of utensils that are accumulated in the canister. The open topped canister has the drawback of trapping and collecting dust and debris through its open top while also having the further disadvantage that the utensils may become tangled with one another and not easily withdrawn from the canister. In addition if utensils are placed in the canister just after being washed they may drip some moisture into the bottom of the canister where it can accumulate and create unhealthy conditions. Limited space on a countertop also limits the use of canisters because the utensils in the back of the canister are not easily accessible with the utensils in the front of the canister blocking an easy reach to the rear of the canister. The canister or area that is usually available for the storage of utensils may be typically below the kitchen cabinets thereby limiting the space above the canister that is available to reach the utensils in the rear of the canister. Utensil stands are known from which one may hang a utensil but either do not provide for rotation of the utensils or the compact storage of the utensils that are stored on the unit.
Many utensils used in the kitchen have perforations in their handles that are there for the purpose of hanging the utensils when not in use. Putting these utensils in drawers or upside down in canisters does not utilize the perforations as originally intended by the manufacturer. Hanging the utensils on known non-rotatable and non-compact stands takes up too much counter space and is not convenient to the user.